


Weiss Kreuz macro post of epic .... um, something

by inksheddings



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crack, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings





	Weiss Kreuz macro post of epic .... um, something

This is totally, completely, and undeniably [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_squared**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/) 's fault.  So go blame her.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaaaand I have way too much time on my hands today. *G*


End file.
